


Stranded

by ABritishPirate, Farscape



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Captain - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Island - Freeform, M/M, Pirates, Ship, Smut, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABritishPirate/pseuds/ABritishPirate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farscape/pseuds/Farscape
Summary: Otabek Altin, pirate Captain has found himself washed up on a small island in the middle of the ocean with no memory of how he got there. He finds himself making the most unlikely friendship with a merman.





	1. Island

Otabek Altin was captain of a pirate ship. The most feared pirate known. He owned a large ship and had a big crew to go along with it. Captain Altin would hardly ever return to land, the only reason to return being to resupply. Altin was on a voyage when a freak storm hit, tossing the ship about in the choppy waters. 

That's all he could remember. When Otabek awoke, he was stranded on an island. No one around. It was hot and Otabek was confused. What had happened to his crew and ship? He didnt know. But he knew he needed to gather supplies in order to survive. Otabek managed to gather basic suppiles and shelter when he heard soft singing. He followed the sound and saw a figure sitting on a rock in the sun, he slowly approached as the figure darted back into the waters below.

Otabek sighed softly to himself as he continued to walk along the beach. Soon night night fell. He looked around at everything he had managed to do throughout the day. Still confused as to what had happened and why he couldn't remember anything. Otabek eventually pulled himself onto a large rock that stood in shallow waters. He looked out over the ocean and groaned softly.

“I’m never going to find Apollo… Or my crew…. I don’t even know where they went… Did we crash? If so… Where are all my crew? Did they drown?” Otabek spoke to himself as something caught his eye. 

He looked down into the water where a pair of eyes looked back at him causing him to jump slightly in surprise. His eyes scanned across the blurred figure in the water causing him to rub his eyes slowly.

A few bubbles appeared near the creature's mouth before Otabeks hat was thrown from the water and onto the rock where he sat. Otabek picked up his hat and smiled brightly.

“My baby! I missed you!” Otabek kissed his hat. 

The blonde haired creature appeared above the waters only showing his face.  
“Y-Your ship… You crashed…. Several miles from here” The creature spoke softly as he raised an arm and pointed.  
“Y-You looked important so I carried you to this island…” The creature sighed softly..

“O-Oh… Well… Why are you in the water? Why dont you come and join me up by the fire on the beach?” Otabek smiled softly.

“I-I’ll die if I come out of the water for too long…”

Otabek looked down at the creature and tilted his head as a slight frown appeared on his face.  
“And why is that?” He asked.

The creature looked at Otabek innocently before climbing onto the rock with Otabek, showing off his blue and green tail that laid across the rock.


	2. His Tail

Otabeks eyes widened as a small smile spread across his face as he looked down at the creature, observing his blue and green coloured tail that sparkled in the sunlight.  
“O-Oh… I see now~ How very beautiful~”

“N-Now you see why I need to stay in the sea~” The creature smile softly.

Otabek brushed the creatures hair back and looked at his gils.  
“I had heard stories but I didnt think such beauty could exsist… Tell me, do you have a name?” 

“I-Its Yuri… And we’re not like the stories told by pirates…”

Otabek quickly pulled away and frowned slightly. He shuffled slightly so he was sitting more comfortably.  
“What are you really like?” Otabek tilted his head slightly as he spoke.

Yuri smiled softly as he looked at Otabek, his tail splashing into the water slightly.  
“W-Well… Really we’re gentle creatures… We dont kill pirates like the stories say we do…” Yuri smiled softly as he gazed at Otabek who smiled back and nodded.

“I have no doubt~ I was never one for believeing stories until I found out for myself…”  
Otabek shivered slightly as the wind hit him. He turned to look at the setting sun and sighed softly.  
“I should go and rest, thank you so much for saving me” Otabek spoke softly as he stood up and dusted himself down.

“I-Its okay~” Yuri smiled before diving back into the waters.

Otabek watched Yuri in disbelief and held his head as he walked back onto the beach.  
“I’m already going crazy... “  
Otabek sat down and lit a fire with the wood he had found from earlier that day. He hung up his clothes and laid on the sand, soon falling asleep.


End file.
